Not Just Medusa
by MissNikki13
Summary: The other Interns call her Medusa, but Heather Brooks calls her Meredith. Friendship fic! I hate the interns except for Heather. Short and Sweet :)


**AN: I don't like how all the new interns don't like Meredith. They don't know how much she has been through! And I noticed that Heather is the only one who likes working with her and I think it is because Heather knows something about Meredith that no one else does. This takes places after Lizzie leaves but before Meredith tells everyone she is pregnant. **

Heather walked down the hall, humming a tune she heard on the radio. As she passes a supply closet she heard a soft cry from inside. She stopped, pressing her ear onto the door the cry became louder. Heather opened the door slightly, she spotted Meredith Grey, her knees pulled to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

"GET OUT" Meredith screamed

But Heather didn't, she went in and closed the door, the soft light from around the door cast a glow around Meredith.

"Dr. Grey? What's wrong?" Heather sat next to her teacher

"Brooks, leave me be. Go back to your friends, well they are still around."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Meredith wiped a tear

"You are upset, and I know you hate interns but I am not leaving you here"

Minutes went by, Meredith sniffled quietly and Heather sat silently

"I don't hate you… or your friends." Meredith said in a small voice

"I know."

"You do?"

"I was the intern on Mark Sloan's case, I know your sister died in that plane crash, that Mark was your husband's best friend. That your mother died 6 years ago. Dr. Grey, like I said a few weeks ago, I know a lot about you."

"Oh…"

"One of the reasons I want to work with you so badly is because I can tell you have been through a lot, you are a fighter."

Meredith managed to laugh "I guess."

Heather put her hand on Meredith's arm "Dr. Grey, I respect you, I love learning from you. And I know things are hard but you will be okay. And if you want, you can talk to me."

"I don't know if it is the pregnancy hormones or what but 10min ago I was in the lobby and someone mentioned my sister, Lexie. They said something about how she would have been such an amazing doctor and I just couldn't handle it. I broke down, I couldn't find Derek, Cristina or Alex so I just came in here."

"I am sorry."

Meredith let another tear roll down her cheek "I hate that she isn't here."

"I wish I would have gotten to meet her. If she is anything like you, I know I would have liked her" Heather smiled

Meredith couldn't believe how kind this girl was, Meredith hadn't said a kind word to her ever.

A pager went off

"That's Cristina" Meredith said standing up

Heather got up to helping Meredith pick up the tissues around her "Will you be okay. Dr. Grey?"

"Anyone who sees me cry can call me Meredith." Meredith smiled "Just not in front of the other interns" she frowned

"Of course" Heather smiled

"And Heather?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks" Meredith gave Heather a hug before leaving.

Heather smiled, she knew there was more to Meredith Grey then medusa put out.

**A Few Days Later**

The interns sat together, laughing and chatting.

Alex, Cristina and Meredith passed them, Meredith stopping at the interns table

"Brooks, you scrubbing in with me this afternoon?" she asked

"Yes Dr. Grey. 2:00 OR 1, correct?" Heather smiled

"Good, prep the patient when you are done eating."

"Yes Dr. Grey"

Meredith went to join her friends.

"Wow, Medusa is in a good mood" Stephanie laughed

"Heather, why are you so gung ho to scrub in with her?" Jo said, a frown on her face

"She is a good teacher." Heather clarified "And, she isn't as mean as you think"

"Yes she is" Leah and Shane said together

"Look, we don't know everything about her. And her job is to teach us, not be our friend" Heather defended

"Why are you defending her? We hate her" Jo said

The other 3 shook their heads in agreement

"You hate her. I like her, and I like working with her." Heather picked up her plate "I am going to go prep the patient and do some background on the surgery. Oh and, stop calling her Medusa" Heather walked away happily.

"What the hell?" Shane said

"Medusa has brain washed her" Jo added

"Totally" Stephanie frowned

"Maybe she is right…. We don't know everything about her" Leah said and then picked her own food up and left.

The other 3 interns looked over at Meredith, she was laughing at something Alex had said and Cristina was grabbing a fry from her friends plate.

"Maybe Heather is right" Jo said. The other interns smiled and went back to eating their lunch.

**AN: I hope you liked this! I just love Meredith so I don't like that the interns call her mean. **


End file.
